Fields Of Gold
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh!Beyblade Set in Ancient Egypt. The story about Bakura's and Dranzer's romance from 500 Miles. Spoliers might be contained in here from the manga. Cahpter 2 Up
1. Chapter 1

Ancient Egypt was different from the Egypt of today. The Sphinx was honoured; the pyramids were sacred grounds, as they were the chambers of the dead pharaoh's, and also to help the pharaoh reach his final destination to go to the Underworld, which is an adventure unto its self.  
  
Also there was a phoenix, though no record has remained of her living in those times. This could be because of her betrayal to the pharaoh. But we shall start the story at the proper place, the beginning.  
  
Over three thousand years ago there lived a wise pharaoh, who had adopted the child of his dearest friend, who was dying. The child is a phoenix, a powerful one, this could be for a number of different reasons, the child had powerful parents, and it did; or, the child was the last of its kind and with no one to rival their own power, how could they not be powerful?  
  
Two month's later the Egyptian God's graced the wise pharaoh with the happy news that his wife had given birth to a boy. The phoenix now had someone to grow up with, but there was the small matter of her power, and her looking so different from the rest. This was taken up by the pharaoh's very own brother, named Akunadin, who was the holder of the millennium eye.  
  
"My pharaoh, this phoenix is not one of us....." The pharaoh's brother began to speak.  
  
"Silence, I know what you, and the other priest's think," The pharaoh began, but they were interrupted, for there was a large beautiful fire bird, with a mane of blonde feathers, and beautiful honey golden eyes, and with feather's that were on fire, who flew into the room gracefully as any wondrous creature.  
  
"This creature doesn't even know what privacy is!" Akunadin exclaimed, pointing to the graceful creature who landed in front of the pharaoh, as if bowing to him..  
  
The priest's watched, as the phoenix managed to turn herself in to a human girl, to which they gasped, and then after a minute, return to her natural form.  
  
"I don't see what is wrong Akunadin, she is still a child, and unlike my son, she will not be trained hard to learn all the pharaoh must know,"  
  
The phoenix would have smiled at them, should her beak have permitted, and she then, bowed once more the pharaoh, she took off into the air, and flew away..  
  
*  
  
As the pharaoh's son, Yami, grew up, so did Dranzer, right by his side. She learned to master her transformation, and could be a human for nearly a whole day. While Yami is trained to become king, Dranzer learned about her kind, and is given one thing to remind her of her parents.  
  
"This Dranzer is for you to wear with pride. Silver was the one type of metal that your mother loved wearing, and this is to be given to you, as your mother requested," The Queen told the phoenix, who was in her human form, with her fiery red hair tied back with pin's, and her golden honey eyes looked at the beautiful Queen in wonder.  
  
The Queen smiled, and carefully placed the tiara of silver onto Dranzer's head, making sure it was on correctly, and would not fall off. This she had the servant's do, and she noticed that Dranzer wanted to see herself with this tiara that was speacially made for her by her own mother.  
  
"This should remind of your own mother, for she wanted you to have one that was made by your own kind," The Queen told the phoenix-girl, who had tear's in her eyes.  
  
"Am I the last of my kind?" Dranzer asked the Queen, her eyes watering over, and tears spilt.  
  
"Yes my dear. The very last from what we are aware of. That is why you are here with us, for us to protect you, and raise you properly. To make you become the finest phoenix in the land," The Queen stroked Dranzer's hair gently.  
  
"One day, I will be the best phoenix in the world. But, if I am the only phoenix, I am already the best," Dranzer stated, her head on the Queen's lap.  
  
"My dear child, you are the last phoenix, but there have been may a phoenix who were the best of there kind before you. To become the best, make the people remember you by all the good you'll do," The Queen told Dranzer, who nodded and then sighed with content.  
  
"I will, one day people will talk about me, guarding the pharaoh!" Dranzer told her, looking the Queen in the eye.  
  
"And you shall be a fine guard. But remember, the priest's are the pharaoh's guards as well," The Queen told the phoenix-girl, who smiled at her.  
  
"I know, but I don't need a monster to protect me, or get my own soul hurt. I am a phoenix. There is nothing stronger than me!" Dranzer said, then bowed to the Queen, and leaving the room.  
  
"Child, as you grow, you will learn about the gods," The Queen whispered.  
  
*  
  
The first time the young phoenix-girl left the palace, the visit proved to be a disaster. Dranzer managed to sneak away from her guards, and walked around on her own. She saw a young boy, with white hair and tanned skin, pick-pocketing. The red haired girl was surprised at how easy it was to do such a thing, and followed the boy to find out what else he knew.  
  
When she found where the boy had entered, she sneaked in, and hid to watch what was happening.  
  
"Boy! You are meant to be a thief! This is too low!" The man growled at the boy, who whimpered; "This is too pathetic! Even for you!" The man continued to yell at the white haired boy.  
  
The man wore filthy brown kilt, which stopped just above his knees, the man's hair was also filthy, and it looked as though it was meant to be a lighter shade than it was already. The young boy didn't look any better, though his white hair was clean and fresh, he had mud on one of his cheeks, and his clothes were slightly covered in dirt, but only at the hem. Unfortunately Dranzer was starting to give off a red aura around her, allowing the man to be aware of her presence, just when he was ready to strike the boy with his muddy hand.  
  
"So, is this what you thought you'd bring to me?" The man asked the white haired boy, and looked at Dranzer, who looked fairly upper class compared to the two of them.  
  
Dranzer did not utter a word, her anger spoke for her. The man started to notice that his own flesh felt like it was on fire, it then began to melt and he began to scream in pain as the fire spurted from his own flesh, consuming him, and leaving nothing left but ash remains.  
  
The boy, who was about Dranzer's age, probably a little older, watched this with amazement, he was about to walk towards the phoenix girl, who suddenly came out of her trance like state and noticed what had happened to the man. She took a step back, as if in shock, and looked at the boy.  
  
"Are you all right?" The boy asked her.  
  
Dranzer just shook her head, and fled the scene, tears filled her eyes at the thought of causing a person's death, and by her own power, and she had no control over it what so ever. That thought alone was enough to scare her so much, that she ran towards the guards, and have them take her back to the palace, and then she would inform either the pharaoh, or the Queen.  
  
*  
  
After the incident the pharaoh decided that Dranzer should not leave the palace for some time. She was never bored, she usually listened in on the conversations that Mahaado, the priest who had the Millennium Ring, had with the young prince, though she never joined in.  
  
Although Dranzer learned a lot from listening to conversations, she wanted to see life outside the palace walls again, the memory of killing a person fading, replaced by the wanting of seeing the people outside the palace walls, the more colourful market place, where she could see so many people, and lot of different things.  
  
After a long time of asking and pleading with the pharaoh and his Queen, which was over six month's later was the phoenix-woman allowed to go back out into the village. She was watched by some other guards, but she managed to slip by them, and wander around the market place along. Her keen eye sight caught some white hair, though not completely visible. Then she saw a male figure walking towards her, he wore a few gold rings on his hands, one on each finger and he wore a kilt that was an earthy red in colour, and also a cloak which was cream. The golden honey eyed phoenix- woman looked around her, and noticed she was near a wall, so the man had no reason to go towards her. Unless he wanted something from her.  
  
"I had no idea I would see you again," The male with short (above the shoulders) white hair, and a scar on his right cheek, two across and one going down.  
  
"I think you have mistaken me for someone else," Dranzer told him, as calmly as she could, not understand who he thought she was.  
  
"You don't remember the day that you burned that man? Or the small boy?" The man asked her, his brown eyes looking into her own golden honey ones.  
  
"It was an accident..." Dranzer started, shaking her head, her fiery red tresses falling from where they were pinned as she was trying to shake the memories back into the shadows of her mind.  
  
"Of course. You did not seem to realise what you were doing," The man told her, and noticed how she looked at him, uncertain of whom he was; "We never introduced ourselves before. But I am Bakura," He took her hand and bowed.  
  
"I'm Dranzer," As the phoenix said this, she could feel herself blushing. She noticed how clean he looked compared to back then, his face was clean, so were his hands, and his chest. Dranzer then berated herself inside her head for thinking such thoughts.  
  
"A fitting name for a creature as different as you," Bakura informed her, and Dranzer looked down at the ground, when she felt his finger's touching her chin.  
  
"What do you want?" Dranzer asked him, as calmly as she could.  
  
"Nothing. Were you not wearing something of silver on your head?" Bakura asked the red haired phoenix-woman.  
  
"What?" Dranzer touched her forehead; "Oh no."  
  
"I would have thought that you would prefer gold to silver," Bakura told her, and noticed how Dranzer had paled; "What's wrong?"  
  
"I was given the tiara as a gift from my mother.... I never knew my mother, she... Died and the tiara was.." Dranzer stopped speaking, tears ran down her face, and Bakura pulled her close to him, gently wiping her tears; "I'm sorry,"  
  
"Hush. I will find it for you," Bakura whispered into her ear.  
  
"How?" Dranzer asked, unsure, and wary.  
  
"Don't worry about that. I shall see you once you come out here again," Bakura told her with a smile; "Trust me,"  
  
"How do I know that you won't steal it from another thief and then pawn it off?" Dranzer asked him, calming down, though a few rouge tears did escape.  
  
"Because I know what its like to lose a parent," Bakura looked away to the outskirts of the city; "But I swear that I will find it for you, and keep it with me, incase our paths cross once again. Until then," The brown eyed man bowed, and walked away from the red haired woman.  
  
Dranzer watched him leave, and wrapped her arms around herself, then walked towards the palace, unsure if she would meet the white haired man again, or get her tiara back. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Dranzer wanted to go out into the market place once again, to see the white haired man, and hope that he would have found her tiara. The beautiful silver one that her mother made for her, before she was even hatched. Sadly the phoenix-woman knew that this was impossible, as the pharaoh was sick, most likely dying, if the priest's were correct, and there was nothing anyone could do to help him.  
  
The Queen and Yami stayed by the pharaoh's bedside, while Dranzer went to the palace temple for the goddess Isis, to pray for the pharaoh, and for Yami who would take his place. She prayed there, and also she brought fresh fruit to the goddess at her alter. The candles were lit, and incense was burning while Dranzer prayed over and over for the pharaoh's safe passage to the Underworld, should that happen. Needless to say, the phoenix-woman was scared. She knew that the priests of the past did not like her, but the priest's of the present? She knew that Mahaado was fine with her, never bothered by her at all. In fact, if she was honest with herself, she could swear that Mahaado loved her, in a sense, because she was an actual mystical creature.  
  
Also the only female in the group, priestess Ishizu, who wore the Millennium necklace, was fine with Dranzer also. Though Dranzer suspected it was more to do with her being a female more than anything else. Priest Seto, who had the Millennium Rod, was also fine with Dranzer, whether she knew it or not. He was the son of the pharaoh's own brother, though he does not know it, and used to watch Dranzer all the time in the palace grounds when he wasn't studying, though his father hated her with a passion.  
  
The other's cared very little for the phoenix-woman, whether out of jealousy or what not is unknown. But everyone respected Dranzer because the Royal couple respected her; even Yami respected her, to an extent, as he considered her more of a friend.  
  
*  
  
Over the next week Dranzer went to the Temple of Isis, worshipping the goddess, giving fresh fruit and wine, lighting the incense and candles, praying for the pharaoh's safe journey to the Underworld, and also that Yami will be as good as his father when he becomes pharaoh.  
  
During the days that Dranzer went to the temple, Yami worried about her. The phoenix woman rarely ate any more, and when she did, it was nothing that would keep her living. Of course he wanted to stay by his father's side, but he was torn.  
  
"Yami?" The Queen looked at her son with sad eyes. Her beautiful eyes were red from crying, but she still looked dignified; "He wants to speak to Dranzer,"  
  
"I'll fetch her," Yami said, and walked towards the Temple of Isis.  
  
As he entered curtains of thin cloth were before him, all white in colour, and servants cleaned him and gave him his clothes, but not his shoes, for obvious reasons. Then a priestess gave Yami some fresh flowers to place at the alter of Isis. Yami looked at the flowers with his crimson eyes and then looked up, and walked through the curtains, seeing Dranzer wearing her cream dress, her hair was not covered and it appeared to glow, and he then noticed she was in a trance like state.  
  
"She's speaking to the goddess sire," A priestess told him, and Yami looked to see Ishizu; "She has been doing so for day's, praying for your father's safety," She spoke no more, just by saying that Yami got enough information.  
  
"So will I," Yami said and went to place the fresh flowers onto the alter, then went onto his knees to pray for his father, and the safety of Egypt.  
  
The two stayed like this for a matter of minutes, when Dranzer realised that she was not alone. She stood up suddenly, and then walked away from the alter, though she bowed to the goddess Isis. Yami followed her, and saw she had sat on the steps just outside the temple.  
  
"He wishes to see you," Yami told the phoenix woman.  
  
"I know he does. I don't want to see him on his death bed, tainting all the memories I have of him," Dranzer tried to explain, tucking a bit of loss hair behind her ears.  
  
"I know, but he does want to see you," Yami told her, and she nodded.  
  
The two walked towards the palace, neither speaking, the silence spoke of death which had fallen before them.  
  
Dranzer then walked into the room where the Pharaoh was, a priest by his side, his own brother praying for him.  
  
"Dranzer.." The Pharaoh whispered, unable to speak any louder.  
  
"Yes, sire?" Dranzer went onto her knees next to the bed.  
  
"Watch yourself," The Pharaoh told her, or warned her.  
  
"Of course," Dranzer whispered and held his hand; "I thank you for taking me in, and raising me like one of your own,"  
  
"I wouldn't have had it any other way," The Pharaoh was breathing slowly, causing Dranzer and his brother some concern.  
  
"Shall I bring the Queen in?" Dranzer asked the Pharaoh.  
  
"And my son," The Pharaoh told her, Dranzer nodded, standing up and fetching the two.  
  
Now that the Queen and Yami were in the room, Dranzer felt there was no need for her to be there. She stayed all the same, until the Pharaoh took his last breath, and his eyes were closed, causing the Queen to weep, and Yami to go into shock.  
  
"I shall........" Akunadin started, but the Queen knew what he was going to say, and waved him away.  
  
*  
  
After the Pharaoh's death, the whole of Egypt went into mourning; men shaved their beards off in respect. The palace had to deal with the after shock of the death, and prepare for Yami's coronation.  
  
Dranzer continued to visit the temple of Isis, and give offerings to the goddess who was the wife of Osiris, the god of the Underworld. She rarely ate, and so Yami grew more concerned for her.  
  
After a month of mourning for the dead Pharaoh, Yami took his place. Dranzer had decided to go back out into the bazaar two weeks after the coronation, and Yami had allowed her to leave, for he was still worried about her, and hoped that the visit to the outside would make her feel better, for he did not know what was wrong with her.  
  
Guards kept an eye on Dranzer once again, but when she saw some white hair, she gave them the slip, and followed the man who had the brown eyes and gold rings, into an abandoned house. This was when Dranzer realised that she had followed the man quiet far out, and that they were on the outskirts of the town.  
  
"So, we meet once more," Bakura turned around and smiled.  
  
Dranzer noticed that he had not changed much since their last meeting over a month ago. Still the same white hair, dark skin, lots of gold rings, and then she noticed he went into his cloak and brought out something silver.  
  
"Yours?" Bakura asked her, and she looked surprised.  
  
"Yes..." Dranzer allowed him to place it onto her head; "How did you find it?"  
  
"To be honest, I found it when the whole of Egypt was mourning. The fool left it in plan view, so I took it," Bakura told her with a shrug.  
  
"Were you not mourning?" Dranzer asked him.  
  
"Why should I?" Bakura asked her, anger showed in his eyes but it was not at her.  
  
"He was a good Pharaoh," Dranzer told him.  
  
"Oh yes, he has the God Horus in him, I don't believe that," Bakura told her angrily; "He and his son, are killers,"  
  
"What do you mean?" Dranzer asked, confused; "He has been kind to so many..........."  
  
"Yes and you have seen the Millennium items have you not?" Bakura asked her, calming down, or trying.  
  
"I have," Dranzer said with a nod.  
  
"He had to sacrifice people, 99 people, to get the magic of the Millennium items. He killed the people in my home," Bakura became quiet, and looked at Dranzer who looked shocked.  
  
"I......... I didn't know............" Dranzer said, unable to take in the information that had been given.  
  
"Of course not," Bakura said and touched her face; "But the Pharaoh is a murderer,"  
  
"So you have said. I thank you for finding this for me," Dranzer told him, and turned to leave.  
  
"Do I not get a reward?" Bakura asked her, a slight smirk on his features which the phoenix woman could not see.  
  
"What do you wish?" Dranzer asked him, weary of what his request might be.  
  
"This........" Bakura moved towards her, placed his hand on the back of her neck and kissed her. 


End file.
